Spacer cieni
by charmeine
Summary: Tłumaczenie „Walk the shadows" jharad17. Lato po piątym roku, śmierciożercy znajdują porzuconego w domu Dursleyów Pottera i zabierają go do Voldemorta. Czy Snape ujawni swoją rolę szpiega i zrezygnuje z nienawiści, by uratować syna swojego największego wroga? AU, Snape mentors Harry. UWAGA: przemoc, znęcanie nad dzieckiem, gwałt.


**SPACER CIENI**

Tytuł oryginalny: Walk the shadows  
Autor: jharad17  
Oryginał: s/3659281  
Tłumaczenie: Charmeine  
Zgoda: jest  
Beta: jacyś chętni?

**Rozdział I**

Zabite deskami okna uniemożliwiały powietrzu dostanie się do dusznego pomieszczenia. Harry leżał skulony na lichym materacu, przykryty brudnym prześcieradłem. Raz po raz wstrząsały nim dreszcze, pomimo, że jego ciało pokryte było cienką, błyszczącą warstwą potu. Spał bardzo niespokojnie, budzony co chwilę koszmarami i gorączką. Plecy wciąż piekły go po laniu, jakie sprawił mu wuj zaraz po tym, jak Harry przybył tu na wakacje. Prześcieradło było pokryte żółtą skorupą z ropy sączącej się z wciąż niezagojonych, zainfekowanych ran chłopca.

Już dawno przestał odczuwać ból żołądka, domagającego się pożywienia i kiedy odzyskał na tyle przytomności umysłu, by zauważać, co się wokół niego dzieje, mógł wyczuć skórę naciągniętą na swoich kościach, a nawet ujrzeć żyły i ścięgna na dłoniach i przedramionach, teraz odznaczające się równie mocno, jak jego wystające żebra.

Umierał.

Po tym wszystkim, co się stało; po tych wszystkich atakach Voldemorta, które przeżył; po bazyliszku, trytonach, smokach, śmierciożercach i po tym, co zdarzyło się w Departamencie Tajemnic, wydawało mu się niezwykle ironiczne, że umrze tu z głodu i braku penicyliny.

A może było to po prostu żałosne.

Ciekawe, ile czasu już minęło od kiedy ktoś otwierał te drzwi, albo przynajmniej wsuwał jedzenie przez klapkę. Chociaż to i tak bez różnicy. Nawet, gdyby jego ciotka wepchnęła do niej siedmiodaniowy posiłek, nie mógłby go wziąć. Nie dałby rady przeczołgać się tak daleko. Poza tym czuł, że jego los i tak jest już przesądzony. Jedyne, czego naprawdę żałował to, że nie zabierze ze sobą na tamtą stronę również Voldemorta. Wstyd i poczucie winy, jakie odczuwał na samą myśl o tym ściskały go boleśnie w piersi i – musiał przyznać – były jedynym, co sprawiało, że chciał przeżyć. Gdyby tylko udało mu się wytrzymać, aż Zakon kogoś po niego przyśle. Bo przyśle, prawda? Przecież nie odpisał na żaden z ich listów, wbrew danej im obietnicy. Jeśli tylko zdołałby wytrzymać, wszystko byłoby dobrze. Mógłby wrócić do szkoły, dalej się uczyć i wszystko wróciłoby do normy.

Jedynie Syriusz nadal byłby martwy.

Ta myśl uderzyła w niego z taką mocą, że oczy znów wypełniły mu się łzami. Jednak podobnie, jak robił w ciągu ostatnich dni – tygodni? – powstrzymał je zanim zdążyły spaść. Nie zasłużył na to, by opłakiwać Syriusza. Nie, kiedy był odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć. Zasłużył tylko na to, by umrzeć.

Ale, Merlinie, to _tak bardzo_ boli.

I był już tak bardzo zmęczony.

Wąski pasek światła wpadający przez szparę pomiędzy deskami na oknie był coraz mniej widoczny, a cienie w pokoju coraz bardziej się wydłużały. Musiał nadchodzić wieczór. A więc kolejny dzień minął. Przy odrobinie szczęścia, kolejny dzień bliżej do jeśli na niego nie zasłużył.

Kiedy nadeszła w końcu tak długo wyczekiwana przez Harry'ego pomoc, nie było tam nikogo, kogo pragnąłby on zobaczyć. Noc była ciemna, panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Potter dryfował na pograniczu snu i jawy, gdy nagle usłyszał ostry trzask dochodzący z zewnątrz. Trwał on tylko ułamek sekundy. Później następny i jeszcze jeden. Ktoś się aportował! Przyszli po niego!

Podciągając się powoli do góry, wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował przesunąć nogi poza krawędź łóżka, ale był zbyt słaby. Miał silną migrenę i zawroty głowy. Nagły ból, który ogarnął całe jego ciało, by w końcu umiejscowić się w żołądku i promieniować aż do krzyża sprawił, że jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić to powstrzymać chęć zwymiotowania na wszystko dookoła. Ale jeśli naprawdę miał być stąd zabrany, musi wziąć ze sobą swoją różdżkę i pelerynę niewidkę – obie ukryte pod obluzowaną deską w podłodze. Nie mógłby ich tu zostawić.

Nabierając trochę powietrza, przesunął się na brzeg łóżka, by następnie wylądować z cichym łoskotem na podłodze. W tym samym czasie na dole można było usłyszeć otwierane drzwi frontowe. Żadne inne dźwięki nie dochodziły ze schodów ani holu, podczas gdy Harry siłował się z deską. W końcu udało mu się wyjąć różdżkę i właśnie szukał swojej peleryny, gdy nagle usłyszał rygle przesuwające się w zamkach jego drzwi tak szybko, że to musiała być magia. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery, pięć.

Zamknął oczy, przepełniony wdzięcznością i usiadł prosto, opierając się o brzeg łóżka. W momencie, gdy drzwi się otworzyły przezwyciężył ból na tyle, by uśmiechnąć się do swoich wybawicieli. Ale kiedy spojrzał, kto stoi w progu nie mógł powstrzymać przerażonego sapnięcia na widok czarnych peleryn i białych masek, przypominających czaszki.

Śmierciożercy!

Bez zastanowienia wycelował różdżkę w pierwszego, stojącego najbliżej.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — powiedział, chociaż słowa, które opuściły jego bardzo długo nieużywane gardło brzmiały bardziej jak zgrzytliwy szept. Mimo to, różdżka śmierciożercy wyleciała w powietrze w prawidłowy sposób i uderzyła Harry'ego w ramię. Refleks chłopca był mocno opóźniony.

Na dźwięk szaleńczego śmiechu dobiegającego z przedpokoju po plecach przeszły mu ciarki. _Znał_ ten śmiech. Jego właścicielka popchnęła brutalnie rozbrojonego śmierciożercę stojącego w przejściu i zablokowała z łatwością kolejną klątwę Harry'ego.

— Ajajaj. Dzidziuś Potter splawia wlazenie zaśkocionego — triumfowała Bellatrix. — Czyż on nie jest słodki?

Odparowała kolejne jego zaklęcie i skierowała na niego różdżkę.

— _Crucio!_

Nie miał nawet siły, żeby krzyczeć, ale plecy wygięły mu się w łuk, a kończyny zaczęły drgać w niekontrolowany sposób. Poczuł krew w ustach. Ogień trawił każdy jego nerw, wbijał się w niego niczym ostra igła i nie chciał zgasnąć. Odłamki szkła płynęły w jego żyłach. Oczy wypełniły mu się łzami, gdy zaczął skrobać podłogę palcami u rąk i nóg. _Przestań, proszę, spraw, żeby to się skończyło._ Wszystko, co mógł usłyszeć to jej śmiech i swój własny chrapliwy oddech.

— Wystarczy — odezwał się inny głos i zaklęcie zostało przerwane. Jego ciało wciąż drżało, ale, dzięki Bogu, mógł już przynajmniej oddychać. Rany na plecach otworzyły się i podłoga pod nim była śliska od krwi i osocza. Zakasłał gwałtownie i poczuł ucisk w klatce piersiowej. Prawdopodobnie miał złamane kilka żeber.

— Zepsułeś mi całą zabawę — zajęczała Bellatrix.

— Czarny Pan nie wysłał nas tu dla zabawy — ktoś odpowiedział. Pomimo bólu i mocno zaciśniętych powiek Harry wiedział, do kogo należy ten głos. Rozpoznałby go wszędzie.

Snape.

Serce opadło mu w okolice żołądka. Jego dłoń wciąż się trzęsła, gdy ponownie podniósł swoją różdżkę i wycelował ją w wejście.

— _Stupe_…

Bellatrix znów się zaśmiała, odbiła atak krótkim _Protego_ i klątwa uderzyła w niego. Był zbyt słaby, by zrobić unik i już po chwili leżał płasko na plecach, jednak wciąż ściskał w ręku różdżkę. Nie to, żeby zrobiło to jakąkolwiek różnicę, kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku i ukucnął przy nim, by wyjąć ją z jego dłoni.

— Głupie, Potter — mruknął Snape pod nosem. — Bardzo głupie.

Jego palce zaciśnięte na jakimś małym przedmiocie uniosły się do ust Harry'ego. Źrenice chłopca rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Spróbował potrząsnąć głową, ale nie mógł. W ogóle nie mógł się ruszyć. Wszystko go bolało. Oddychał spazmatycznie i próbował nie zwymiotować.

— Nie ruszaj się — warknął Snape i Harry poczuł coś chłodnego przy swoich wargach. Fiolka. Trucizna. Snape chce go otruć.

— Na ból — wyszeptał mężczyzna, ale Harry nie uwierzył mu dopóki płyn nie został siłą wlany do jego gardła, a drżenie ramion zmniejszyło się nieco i wreszcie mógł wziąć głęboki oddech.

— Jeszcze jeden — powiedział Snape.

Przystawił kolejną fiolkę do jego ust i tym razem chłopak nie walczył. Ręka Snape'a owinęła się wokół jego szyi i przytrzymała głowę w pionie, kiedy drugi eliksir zsuwał się przez jego podrażnione gardło. Nagle wszystko się rozmazało. Prawie bezdźwięczny głos profesora odbijał się echem od ścian jego umysłu; ciemność otaczała go ze wszystkich stron. _Idź spać, Harry_.

Harry walczył. Jak mógłby się poddać? Bellatrix była zaraz obok. Zabiłaby go, albo torturowała, albo robiła inne szalone rzeczy. Ale eliksir był zbyt mocny, a on tak bardzo zmęczony. Z cichym westchnieniem zasnął, nie zastanawiając się nawet, dlaczego Snape po raz pierwszy w całym jego życiu powiedział do niego po imieniu.


End file.
